Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technical field of X-ray generators, and particularly to an X-ray generator with adjustable collimation and monolithic construction, which is adopted in X-ray radiating imaging-based security detection, medical treatment and scientific research, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional X-ray generator usually includes parts such as a high-voltage power supply, an X-ray tube and a cooling unit, etc. These parts are relatively independent and are connected by cables and pipes. There are lots of intermediate parts and a large space is occupied. The emitted X-ray beams mostly present in a fan-type shape, and, these beams cannot be adjusted, or else, adjustment of these beams is difficulty and complicated. Especially, in terms of cooling and heat dissipation, common heat dissipation ways such as circulating oil cooling and circulating water cooling are easily susceptible to leakage and thereby are inconvenient in application.
At present, security detection apparatuses and medical treatment equipments are developed to be miniaturization, modularization and high efficiency. In order to achieve this objective, it is desired to provide an X-ray generator with adjustable collimation and monolithic construction.